


Coda: Hatches, Matches And Dispatches (1950-1958)

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [314]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Engagement, Exhaustion, F/M, Family, Gay Sex, Heaven, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Nobility, Period Typical Attitudes, Religion, The Deerstalker Hat, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ The Holmes and Watson lineages continued; the 'fabulous' fifties. Various newspapers mark a passing (which leads to an argument and more than one hickey), two marriages (one of which leads to an unusual change of name), a new baby from a second marriage (which will eventually lead to all sorts of trouble) and a third marriage which does and does not link the bloodlines of our two idjits. Meanwhile the angel Castiel is still going hard at it, and Dean is..... what was the question again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



_(Lord Tobias Hawke III (1893-1950) had been the uncle of his namesake in the last story)._

**1950**

_From the 'London Times'_

_'We must report that the funeral of the late Lord Tobias Hawke yesterday did not pass off without incident. His younger twin brother Lord Trelawney (he has waived his rights to the title in favour of the third brother Harry as the latter has seven children while he himself has none) had to momentarily withdraw after the Most Reverend Robert Carr-Welbeck taking the service very pointedly spent a long time lambasting the licentiousness of this age. Our readers will doubtless recall that this was the self-same turbulent priest who attacked the British Broadcasting Corporation for their new radio series _'The Archers†'_ saying that such a venture was doomed to failure. Many people at the funeral took this latest rant to refer to Lord Trelawney who, as is well known, co-habits with Mr. Tantalus Holmes the 'nephew' of the late and great detective Mr. Sherlock Holmes. _

_Fortunately Mr. Tantalus Holmes was able to calm his friend (the reader can supply their own details at this point; we are not yet_ that _kind of newspaper!) and the two gentlemen reappeared later at the reception both looking somewhat the worse for wear. This writer cannot comment on the fact that both men had also acquired notable love-bites during their time away, although the fact that Mr. Tantalus Holmes made a point of holding his lover's hand while speaking to a clearly mortified cleric may or may not have been deliberate on his part._

_We incline narrowly towards 'may'.'_

֍

† Still going nearly seventy years later despite the BBC's worst efforts to sink it under a deluge of political correctness.

֍


	2. Chapter 2

**1952 (Earth-time)**

**Heaven**

What little was left of Dean Winchester and one-time Doctor John Watson glared up weakly at the sex-maniac angel doing what was most definitely a strut across the room. So much for angels being cold and unresponsive!

And as for that damn deer-stalker, that was just...... hot!

Talking of hot, Dean, in a moment of abject stupidity impressive even for him, had remarked that Castiel's cock always seemed hotter than the rest of him, and the bastard angel who was so not getting laid for...... some time had responded by making said cock iceberg-cold. Dean was sure that they must have heard his screams down in Hell, but fortunately a whole lot of manly embracing had sorted matters. He almost felt.....

A familiar scruffy figure loomed large and Dean raised his legs almost instinctively. Then he felt the familiar warmth pushing inside of him and let out the sort of noise that no sound-proofing ever invented, on earth, in Heaven or in Hell, could ever fully suppress.

֍

God just about managed to refrain from rolling his eyes when The Thing With The Swinging Balls started to shake again. Honestly, they might have cracked the sound problem but just knowing that their son was..... well, that he and his hunter were..... it had been thirteen damn years!!

Mrs. God tittered at Her typewriter.

“They are still at it”, Her husband sighed.

“Of course”, She smiled. “St. Brogan's† Day.”

God just sighed. At least when the hunter went back downstairs all would be not just a damn sight quieter but back to normal.

Ah.

֍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> † A seventh-century Irish abbot who wrote a hymn about St. Bridget. As you do.


	3. Chapter 3

_(William Buckingham, forty-six, is the third son of Hereward Buckingham (sixty-nine) who had been assisted by the original Sherlock on more than one occasion. Bill returned to England from the United States after the war when he inherited the family house on his elder brother Horatio's move to France, and is second cousin once removed to Lords Trelawney and Harry Hawke)._

**1954**

_From the 'Wiltshire Times'_

_'Mr. And Mrs. William Buckingham of Burbage are pleased to announce the engagement of their daughter Catherine to Mr. Christian Holmes, son of Mr. and Mrs. Carl Holmes of Sandy, Bedfordshire. Mr. Carl Holmes is the son of Mr. Tantalus Holmes who co-habits with Mr. Buckingham's cousin Lord Trelawney Hawke in nearby Collingbourne Kingston, both gentlemen being renowned philanthropists.'_

֍


	4. Chapter 4

_(Henry Watson, thirty-three, is the youngest of Benjamin Watson I's sons and thus John Watson I's grandson. Henry accompanied his cousin Dane and Dane's lover Costentyn Irons when they emigrated at the start of the war)._

_From the 'Lawrence Journal-World'_

_'In a welcome break from all the blather about Miss Marilyn Monroe's recent marriage and Senator McCarthy's investigations into reds under the beds, Mr. And Mrs. Miles Winchester of Lawrence have announced the engagement of their only daughter Millicent to Mr. Henry Watson of Lewes, Sussex County, England. Mr. Watson is the grandson of the esteemed British author Doctor John Watson, scribe of the adventures of his friend Mr. Sherlock Holmes, but we understand that the new husband will change his surname to that of his wife in order to perpetuate her name.'_

֍


	5. Chapter 5

_(Tobias Hawke, thirty-four, is the original Sherlock's great-grandson who had come to the cottage as a boy in 1933. Violet Henriksen, twenty-two, is the great-great-grand-daughter of the cake-loving Victor Henriksen I and the great-grand-daughter of Valiant Holmes I)_.

**1956**

**Brunton Hall, Collingbourne Kingston, Wiltshire**

It was a small world, Lord Tobias Hawke mused as he held his newborn daughter in his arms. In a weird way it was almost as if having spent his life helping the family, Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson were still watching over them as guardian angels.

His wife Anne had died two years ago after a long illness and despite her financial affairs initially seeming a mess they had all been resolved amazingly quickly. Then last year he had been reluctantly forced to admit that it was time to trade in their old car, a Chevrolet Stylemaster that like all its predecessors had had the iconic silver impala on the side. His Uncle Tantalus' skilled hands had kept it going beyond its years (the old rogue had _not_ needed to snark the last time they had met that those same hands also kept Uncle Trelawney 'going'!) but the vehicle had finally given up the ghost although Tobias had somehow found a buyer for it in Slough, Berkshire. He had driven there to find the place a mess; journalists were everywhere fussing over some strange parking control method involving painting yellow lines on the road. That would never catch on!

It had been while driving back that he had almost run into Violet, now his wife and a descendant of two more men assisted by Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Mr. Victor Henriksen and his nephew the recently passed Mr. Valiant Henriksen whose twenty - _twenty!_ offspring had most definitely secured that family's line. Valiant's grandson Vaughan had married his uncle's great-grand-daughter (i.e. his third cousin) Miss Emily Parkes thus uniting the two lines. They had had six sons but Violet had been their sole daughter and as Tobias looked down on his and his wife's new daughter there may or may not have been a tear in his eye.

There had been rather more than a tear in the eye of the jerk who had rolled up after the accident and had started berating Violet for being a typical woman driver. Tobias had then and there made a mental note never to upset what would become his future wife; she could swing a handbag in the same way some field athletes could swing a hammer and to much the same effect to anyone on the wrong end of same!

“Mary”, he muttered. “After dear Aunt Beatty's middle name and Vi's grandmother. I wonder what the future holds for you, my love?”

֍


	6. Chapter 6

_(Back to John Watson I's grandson Benjamin Watson II, now forty-seven and still the owner of 'Elementary' into whose darker nooks he still does not poke on the slender grounds that he actually likes sanity)._

**1958**

_From the 'Sussex Express And County Herald'_

_'Mr. And Mrs. Benjamin Watson of Casdene, near Lewes, are pleased to announce the engagement of their second son Mr. Hamon Watson to Miss Elizabeth Holmes, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Carl Holmes of Sandy, Bedfordshire. Mr. Carl Holmes is the son of Mr. Tantalus Holmes so although there is no blood tie (the latter gentleman being the son of Prince Tane of Strafford Island through a 'relationship' with the former Mrs. Mycroft Holmes, later Mrs. Rachael Trevelyan) this does represent a new link between the families of one of our most famous English authors and that author's subject, respectively Doctor John Watson and Mr. Sherlock Holmes.'_

֍


End file.
